Juggernaut (character)
The Juggernaut is a unique enemy type found only in the Special Ops game mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (also found in the Museum level in the campaign). The Juggernaut is first spotted in Snatch & Grab. His armor is based on that of the real-life E.O.D. uniforms designed to block shrapnel, but is heavily modified for high damage resistance. He serves as a powerful enemy in Special-Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Juggernauts are heavily armored and always equipped with the M240 light machine gun, that sometimes comes with a sight attached. Because they are armored, they rush the player head-on rather than take cover, but in some missions, they do take cover (most notably on Armour Piercing). It is easy to know when a Juggernaut is coming because an ominous theme starts playing. There are an infinite number of Juggernauts in Estate Takedown, though they spawn at random times. If dealing with multiple enemies, the Juggernaut should take top priority as while most enemies will stay behind cover most of the time, the Juggernaut will continue to advance towards the player. Once he is in close proximity, there's often little that can be done to stop him. The player should always try to keep a distance from an incoming Juggernaut, as the player stands little to no chance when closed up on. However, as a last resort, the player can throw flashbang grenades to stun him for a little bit and run away. Using any automatic firearms such as normal assault rifles and SMGs against him will have almost no effect, so the player's top priority is keeping him away and snipe him before he gets closer. In Museum level (and special ops), it can be seen that the groin guard of the Juggernaut says "Get Sum!" ; his rear section says "Kick Me!"; and the helmet reads "Born to Kill," a reference to the film Full Metal Jacket. Additionally, if the player wishes to practice with a Juggernaut, it would be recommended to kill all the characters in the museum other than the Juggernaut and press the red button that says DO NOT PUSH. He will be armed with a M240, and the player can experiment with the effects of various weapons on him. If wanting to practice with a Juggernaut, using a Riot Shield can be very effective; because it can block the Juggernauts bullets, though it takes 14 shield bashes to kill it. Unfortunately, the Riot Shield is not available in any Spec Op that features Juggernauts. Another way to chip away a Juggernaut's armor is if both players unload at the Juggernaut constantly at the same time. (Assault rifles, LMG's, Shotguns etc.) Last stand is also a slightly effective way to kill a Juggernaut. If one player is downed by a Juggernaut and another is firing on the Juggernaut, the person downed can fire upon the Juggernaut with an M9 (or which ever side arm chosen), while the other player is shooting away at the Juggernaut with whatever weapon. However, this will only work until the Juggernaut shoots the downed player into limbo. The juggernaut cannot walk over a player in last stand, so a player in last stand can block one or more juggernauts while the other player kills them. One of the best methods to taking out a Juggernaut is to have one player take a sniper rifle and another to use a LMG, the sniper should be able to line up head shots in rapid succession and the gunner needs to be able to hammer the Juggernaut while not getting hit by him. The gunner should line up the Juggernaut and start chipping away at his armor and draw his fire, and when the Juggernaut is too busy to deal with the sniper, he can start lining up head shots. On Snatch & Grab, a Juggernaut can be downed by 2 shots from an Intervention an 1/4 of a mag from an M240. They appear in Special Ops missions Snatch & Grab, Estate Takedown, Armor Piercing and High Explosive. When they do appear, a lone drumbeat sounds. Recommended weapons Juggernauts can absorb a ridiculous amount of damage and will usually continue attacking without responding to damage. Certain weapons are more effective at neutralizing Juggernauts, especially those that can stagger or stun. *High-powered sniper rifles (i.e. those that can kill with a single shot on the limbs) are effective against Juggernauts. More importantly, these sniper rifles can continuously stun the Juggernaut while doing massive damage. Dragunov and M14 (as used in Museum) are relatively ineffective on a Juggernaut. *The Thumper, AT4 and RPG-7 can do significant damage to a Juggernaut. However, they recover quickly from direct hits and it can take many shots to kill one. A direct hit to the head will instantly kill. This is very helpful for the High Explosive mission. *Flashbangs are very effective tools to help kill Juggernauts. They can stun a Juggernaut for up to five seconds, allowing the player to unload with other weapons or find cover. *High-damage output weapons, such as the AA-12 and M240, will quickly chip away at the Juggernaut's health, although Juggernauts don't respond to light damage, making these weapons risky in some scenarios. The LMG however can be a good weapon if you have to engage a Juggernaut in close-quarter and he's lost some health before. *Explosives such as Claymores, C4 , Grenade Launchers and rockets can stun a Juggernaut, but they need to be positioned in their path and will only do minor damage. Trivia *The Juggernaut's walk is the same as that of Makarov's forces during No Russian. *The achievement/trophy that is obtained after killing a Juggernaut in Special Ops, "I'm The Juggernaut..." refers to a viral video called "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH!" *Juggernauts won't react to light fire unless heavily damaged - only higher-caliber weapons will slow them down or do noticeable damage. *Knifing a Juggernaut is not recommended unless he has taken sufficient damage or an escape route is nearby - otherwise, once the Juggernaut recovers, the player will almost always die immediately. *The Juggernauts fight alongside both Shadow Company and Makarov's Elite Mercenaries. For example, in "Snatch and Grab", they are part of Shepherd's soldiers, but in "Estate Takedown" the Juggernauts fight with the Russian mercenaries, but they are inevitably Russian considering they shout and yell in Russian in all missions, regardless of allegiance. This is most likely because Special Ops missions have no bearing on the game's story. *The Juggernaut will not melee the player - instead he will shoot them at point blank range with his gun. The only time the player can see a Juggernaut using hand to hand combat is in one of the displays in the museum where he is seen beating up a U.S. Army Ranger while being cheered on by some Russian soldiers and one OpFor sniper. *Getting a Game Winning Killcam with a Riot Shield earns the player a Juggernaut head emblem. *It is impossible to put a Juggernaut into last stand. *Headshots with any type of grenade or rocket launcher are one-shot-kills, unless a grenade fails to explode due to its activation range. Gallery File:JUG_FACE.jpg|The face of the Juggernaught. File:Juggersquad.jpg|Comparison of juggernaut and Bomb Squad armor. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Enemies